I don't want to leave you
by Hankai-Ayame
Summary: legolas gets sucked into our world and meets a charming young woman. yadayadayada u all know the rest. *not finished* R+R!!! hey, does anyone know how to do italics? if so please tell me!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Plot. And Irene among other characters. The LOTR characters are the property of J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A young woman with blonde streaks in her long brunette hair sat in a large chair facing the window, holding a cup of coffee in her hand. Her piercing turquoise eyes looked at the stars and full moon in the dark blue sky. It is just like the night when he left.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
The same young woman stood behind her house in the wilderness, following a blond man who was walking into the forest where a bright light was radiating. "Please don't go!" she cried, tears trailing down her face. The man turn to her and walked towards her and held her hands to his chest and said. " I don't want to leave you Irene, my love, but I must. I belong there, in my time, in my world. But my heart belongs to you, it always will. Good-bye, my beloved." he kissed her for the last time, then turned to the light and walked to it. "Don't go!!! I need you!" but it was too late. He had already walked into in light and vanished with it. " NO!!!" she screamed and stumbled forward. " no. Legolas."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Irene shut off the painful memory of the night Legolas left. She go up from the chair and went to bed, and fell asleep sobbing. For the memory still lingered in her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's notes: It doesn't end there!!! There is more to come, much more. Next chapter, I'll write about what happened before this. P.S. sorry this was so short, I promise the chapters will get longer.  
  
More notes: hi all.. this is the authors friend. Jen could not upload this story so I am aloud to give myself credit for doing so. ..riiiiiight! ok so I uploaded this for Jennifer.. aren't I talented? Actually I couldn't upload my own chapter when I first started on ff.net so really I'm not. Anyway I would ask a fav of everyone who reads this. Would you plz read my fic? It's a romance too. My ff.net name is coolo-girlo and the fic is called, Wait for Me. It's lotr. Thanks guys! Hope ya liked da fic!  
  
Cg 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: please see chapter 1's disclaimer.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: remember, this is a huge flashback sequence. For how long, don't ask me, I don't know . I'll tell you when the huge flashback sequence is over.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Legolas Greenleaf sat alone in the meadows of Valinor, looking up at the clear blue sky. There is much happiness in Valinor, then why am I here alone? He thought to himself. Alas, I feel as if something is amiss. he shook the thought out of his head, and started walking The Gardens of Lorien, which were nearby. As Legolas walked to the gardens, he thought of the past year of when he and Gimli arrived in Valinor. It took quite some time to persuade the Valar to let Gimli to dwell here, and live with the same respect equal to any other Elf. The Dwarf now lives as a student of Aule, the Smith. Now, as for himself, he visited Elrond, Gandalf, and others. Legolas dwelled in The Gardens of Lorien, as does Galadriel and Celeborn.  
  
As Legolas entered The Gardens, he said hello to various Elves that also dwelled there. He made his way to the lake Lorellin, and sat by its banks. Legolas look down into the water and looked at himself. Suddenly, a force of some type sucked him into the water. He tired to pull himself out, but it didn't work. Before he could scream, he was no longer in Arda.  
  
~Meanwhile in our world~  
  
Irene was horseback riding with her friend Ariel, who came to visit Irene at her ranch. Irene was currently racing Ariel and was winning. But Ariel was catching up. Fast.  
  
"Come on Silverstreak, hurry up." Irene told her. Who ever loses gets to clean up after the horses. That was the last thing she wanted to do on her day off. She was almost finished the race when she heard a scream originate from the woods. She felt that she needed to go see what it was, so she steered Silverstreak towards the woods  
  
"Hey Irene! Where're you going?" Ariel yelled to Irene.  
  
"I something in the woods. I'm going to go check it out." Irene told Ariel as entered the woods.  
  
"ok! I guess you'll be cleaning the stalls then!"  
  
" Whatever." Irene muttered. She slowed down Silverstreak's pace to a trot, and began to surveillance the area.  
  
Nothing look out of the ordinary, so Irene started to think it was just a crow or wolf. But suddenly, she heard a groan coming from a clearing. Irene directed Silverstreak towards the clearing. When she got there, she saw a blond figure dressed in green with a bow, a quiver of arrows and a pair of knives lying on the ground next to a couple of huge jagged rocks. Irene dismounted her horse and strode to the figure. She kneeled down and turned the body to face her. It was, in fact, a male with many cuts and bruises on his face; on his cheek, his forehead, his chin, and on his jaw line. He also had on his leg, and his arm as there were blood stains on his clothes. Irene checked his pulse; it was somewhat weak. She started to panic. The blond man opened his eyes a bit then said "Tua amin*." before closing his eyes once again. After that, he went unconscious.  
  
Now Irene was really starting to panic. She carried his body, which was surprisingly light, to Silverstreak and set him on the horse. She mounted Silverstreak and commanded her to get to the ranch as quickly as possible. At that command, Silverstreak bolted to the ranch.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: well, it seem that my case of Writer's block has cleared up a bit, but not totally cleared up. oh well, at least I got this chapter posted! Thanks again to Caitlin for posting the first chapter! And thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!  
  
Vanyaer  
  
* Tua amin : Help me 


End file.
